


The Long Road to Nowhere

by eniJai



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eniJai/pseuds/eniJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles that feature Santana and Puck's relationship (from the television show, Glee) on both deep as well as simpler levels. Each piece is not connected but rather in their own little universe. Come and secretly view their journey that continues on the endless road to nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters represented.

Her feet had a mind of their own as they began running beneath her. While the tears dripped down her face she flung open the first bathroom door she saw and plopped her wet hair in the sink. The blue liquid slowly began to disappear and the strong smell of raspberry was fading when she heard a familiar voice.

"Santana?" Puck walked up to the sink next to her, "What the hell are you doing in the guys' bathroom?"

"Suck it, Puckerman," she said, wiping away another tear.

"No," Puck placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana opened the box and gaped at the beauty of the necklace within it.

"Noah, I don't know what to say," she smiled whole-heartedly. They were sharing a cold park bench, admiring the stars. Who knew he would have remembered their old anniversary?

Puck reached inside the box, pulled out the diamonds and wrapped it around Santana's neck, securing it. "Say…I love you."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." He leaned in to kiss her, but Santana covered her lips with her hand.

"What about Rachel?"

Puck laughed, "I said, I love you."


End file.
